


The Candles Are Lit Once More

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Light Angst, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Bucky is starting to remember, and now he'll never let go again.





	The Candles Are Lit Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 18th Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/188339825319/okay-fandom-its-spoopy-season-we-have-a.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Candles Are Lit Once More ** by luvsanime02

########

The candles are all burning, and Bucky inhales the scent of smoke and memories. 

Clint’s voice, his touch, his warm eyes and even warmer smile. Bucky can’t believe he ever forgot a single thing about Clint Barton, but he’s remembering now. 

Not that Bucky had a choice about forgetting, of course.

He remembers now, though, and Bucky clings desperately to those memories, to the echoes of his past with Clint, more than he’s tried to hold on to any other bits and pieces of his life.

There were candles all around his apartment that Halloween, he recalls. Dozens of them all over. They smoked up the place in minutes and smelled awful, and Clint had apologized with the best blowjob of Bucky’s life.

And since he was already down on his knees, Clint of course chose that moment to propose. Bucky hadn’t been able to stop staring, had only nodded slowly in reply, but that had been enough for Clint. Bucky was always enough for Clint, no matter what.

Now, Bucky’s fingers trail along the chain around his neck, until they come to the ring resting against his chest. The ring that Clint gave him that day. Bucky had to travel for six months, tracking down one dealer after the next, one thug after another, before he finally found the ring again, but it was worth it.

Having that tangible memory to touch whenever he wants to is worth everything to Bucky.

He gazes around the church slowly, quiet in the middle of the night, and remembers people and laughter and holding Clint’s hands, and how he couldn’t stop smiling on their wedding day. Now, all that’s left is shadows, but Bucky still holds them close. Even those faint feelings are precious to him.

He should go soon, though. Bucky lit all the candles at the altar instinctively, but someone might see the light and call the police. They probably will, or investigate themselves, and the last place that Bucky wants to spill someone’s blood is where he was once happier than he can remember ever being before.

A prayer falls from Bucky’s lips, and then another. One for himself, and one for Clint.

He’ll find him. No matter what, Bucky will find Clint again. He might not recall much about his previous life still, but Bucky remembers what’s important. He knows how much he loves Clint, and how much Clint hopefully still loves him, and that’s enough to keep Bucky moving.

He walks slowly away from the altar, keeping the candles lit, and doesn’t look back. His fingers clench tightly around the simple gold band of his wedding ring, and determination once more fills Bucky. He will find Clint again, whatever it takes.


End file.
